There is this thing
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Otra encantadora historia de xoVanilla-Bean. Yo sólo traduzco. Katniss está desconcertada, y no entiende bien lo que le pasa a ella, ni lo que sucede a su alrededor (para variar).
1. Chapter 1

_Ha pasado algún tiempo, pero ésta es otra historia encantadora de xoVanilla-Bean. Me ha dado permiso para traducirla, y yo (que soy perezosa), voy y la divido en dos partes._

* * *

_**There´s this thing (I)**_

* * *

Hecho: a Gale le gusta Madge.

No, eso no es correcto. Katniss borra el pensamiento de su mente y entorna los ojos, centrándose en la salida del sol.

Hecho: Gale quiere llevar a Madge a la escombrera.

Se estremece al visualizar la imagen y sacude la cabeza para desecharla. La idea es tan extravagante que tiene que dar marcha atrás y borrarla de nuevo.

Bien, tal vez lo mejor sea empezar por el principio: Gale, de repente, es mucho menos grosero con Madge de lo que solía ser.

Y esto es algo absolutamente fundamental. Gale no cambia su forma de pensar mediante la simple persuasión. Él necesita evidencias, y pruebas y algo que le demuestre que de verdad se equivoca. No empezó a confiar en Katniss hasta meses y meses y meses después de su primer encuentro.

Él odiaba a Madge desde los albores del tiempo. No hubo un solo momento en el que cambiase de parecer para ser más educado con ella. A Gale no le gustaban sus rizos rubios, ni sus mejillas sonrosadas, ni su aspecto de muñeca. No le gustaban, y punto.

Pero ahora, le gustan. De repente. De la nada. Wham, bam; gracias señorita, y le ofrece una sonrisa a Madge. En la puerta de la casa del alcalde. Como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes.

Era 23 de Junio cuando sucedió. Estaban en su ruta comercial habitual, haciendo acopio de lo que cada familia necesitaba. Katniss recuerda ese día porque le dieron a Madge una cesta llena de fresas frescas, gordas y hermosas. La temporada estaba siendo perfecta para ellos, y encontraron una docena de matorrales, maduros y llenos de fruta por todas partes. El padre de Madge pagó un dineral por ellas.

Katniss no sólo recuerda ese día porque Madge respondió con una miradita rápita a Gale. O porque Gale la observó a ella con menos desdén. O porque él le sonrió – asombrosamente, no de forma tan forzada o tensa como habitualmente hace con el resto de los habitantes de la zona rica del Distrito

Pero si tiene que ser honesta, Katniss en realidad no se preocupa por esas cosas. Ella y Gale se respetan mutuamente lo suficiente como para dar al otro un importante margen de amigos. Él puede hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no interfiera en su capacidad para proveer a ambas familias, y viceversa para ella. Nunca ha habido ningún problema entre ellos en ese sentido. Nunca ha sido algo discutible. Además de por la sonrisa, ella recuerda ese día porque el dinero de las fresas sirvió para llenar toda la despensa de sus cocinas.

Lo único que le preocupa es no haber notado el cambio. Debe de haber sido gradual. Gale no empieza o deja de hacer algo de golpe. Cuando llega a una conclusión, él no la deja ir así como así. La mantiene. Es igual que cuando no le gusta algo. Decide que lo desprecia, y se necesita una cantidad ridícula de energía para poner la más mínima duda en su cabeza de que podría llegar a gustarle.

Así que Katniss se pregunta cómo es posible que esto se le haya pasado por alto. Últimamente, parece que Gale y ella estuvieran unidos por la cadera. Cuando no están en la escuela, casi siempre están juntos, excepto algún día ocasional, si Katniss tiene que hacer cosas en casa o cuando pasa un tiempo valioso con Prim.

¿Habrá sido tiempo suficiente para no darse cuenta del cambio en los sentimientos de Gale?

No es que ellos sean demasiado abiertos cuando se trata de sentimientos íntimos o pensamientos incómodos. ¿Gale los tiene? – de repente se pregunta si lo hace, y por qué nunca han abordado el tema, si de verdad son tan buenos amigos. Pero es que él nunca le ha dado indicios de tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Ellos nunca se tocan, a menos que él le esté ayudando a subir a un árbol, o le dé un codazo después de una broma o dos, y él siempre ha mantenido un silencio cerrado sobre lo que hace en privado con su tiempo.

Aunque, por supuesto, Katniss conoce la reputación de Gale. Hay algún que otro tipo como Gale, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Casi toda la población escolar femenina, llenas de hormonas alborotadas, quieren hacer cosas con ellos. La población femenina adulta también le mira de forma diferente; pero ambos, Gale y Katniss, siempre usan eso a su favor. Venderles a ellas es como garantizar el dinero suficiente para poder comprar algo especial para los hermanos de Gale y para Prim.

Katniss no necesita mencionar a nadie que sus hormonas no están desatadas. Siempre han estado un poco dormidas. Gale, desde luego, no tenía ningún reclamo para intentar persuadirla de que saltase sobre él y hacer lo que sea que esas chicas hacen con él en la escombrera. Y por alguna razón, Katniss tiene una idea bastante detallada de qué es. No es que se imagine más de lo necesario, pero siente una especie de curiosidad.

Ellos no hablan sobre lo que él hace o deja de hacer, como las otras muchachas de la escuela. Y Katniss no tiene amigas reales – excepto a Madge, que es lo más cercano a una amiga que Katniss va a llegar a tener del mismo sexo – para hablar de chicos, y sentimientos, y de todas esas cosas insulsas y sin importancia. ¿Por qué hablar de eso cuándo, de todos modos, no va a durar?. La vida en el Distrito tiene un matiz más profundo – más oscuro – como para perder el tiempo preguntándose si va a quedar con Joe Schimo mañana, o la próxima semana, o después de la Cosecha.

Sin embargo, esa visión de la vida, es la razón por la que es incapaz hacer amigos.

"Hey, Catnip"

Ella salta ante su voz, levantando la vista hacia él. Él está de pié, a su lado, mirando divertido y cruzando los brazos.

"Se podría pensar que has tenido el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarte a mí y evitar esos sustos", le dice, sentándose junto a ella

Katniss se encoge de hombros y restriega la suela de la bota contra el suelo. Es temprano, justo después del alba, y el rocío de la hierba moja los bajos raídos de sus pantalones de caza.

"Has llegado muy pronto esta mañana"

Ella se encoge de hombros otra vez. Tiene que admitir que no se había adelantado a la puntualidad de Gale en el bosque desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Ella siempre culpó al hecho de vivir más alejada de su lugar de encuentro que él. Y no quiere hacer hincapié en el hecho de que no podía dormir bien porque estaba distraída por los sentimientos. Y la curiosidad. Y la confusión.

Después de un día o dos, seguramente habrán desaparecido. Sin duda.

"No podía dormir", se permite decir, sin la audacia para hablar de ninguno de sus razonamientos previos – aunque es una primera admisión, para empezar. Ella suele decirle lo que tiene en mente, si es algo lo bastante molesto. Pero, definitivamente, no va a dejar que esto la moleste hasta el punto de tener que hablar de ello.

Porque por más unida que esté a Gale, sería una conversación desesperadamente torpe.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"Por supuesto que no", responde con rapidez. Luego se pone de pié y reclama el comienzo de su jornada de caza, antes de que él sea capaz de observarla desde demasiado cerca.

* * *

Katniss tarda unos días en darse cuenta de que está examinando a Madge de manera inconsciente cada vez que puede. Al principio, los pensamientos son inocentes.

Madge es bastante bonita.

Tiene los ojos muy, muy verdes

¿Cómo es que ha sacado un 10 en el último examen? Tal vez porque es la hija del alcalde.

Tal vez es inteligente.

¿A Gale le gusta que sus chicas sean listas?

¿Le gusta llevar chicas listas a la escombrera?

Tan pronto como el último pensamiento irrumpe en su cerebro, ella se estremece, se hace una mueca a sí misma por preguntarse algo así – y por no saberlo – y por el hecho de que le preocupe no saberlo, y se dice a sí misma que debe dejar de ser estúpida.

Pero un día pasa, y después otro, y otro, y se hace más y más difícil mantener sus estúpidos pensamientos a raya. Arrasan con toda su lógica, y se convierten en una comezón continua que no cesa de empeorar. Ella juraría que ha contraído urticaria.

El cabello de Madge hoy parece oro hilado.

Su ropa está planchada y limpia.

¿De dónde saca ese tipo de zapatos?

¿Eso es maquillaje?

¿Sus cejas tiene esa forma de manera natural?

Cuando Katniss comienza a sentirse acomplejada por su aspecto (ir al baño y observarse a sí misma en el espejo, no es algo que suela hacer, en un principio), detiene su marcha hacia el aula, se queda de pié en el pasillo y estira la espalda, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Esto no está sucediendo. Ella no se está convirtiendo en otra chica más de la ciudad. No pueden ser las hormonas. No son celos. Entonces, ¿qué diablos es?.

Todo lo que sabe, es que es algo que la importa, y ella realmente, verdaderamente no quiere que la importe.

Nada hace que Katniss se preocupe acerca de su aspecto. Nada.

* * *

… Excepto cuando algo hace que se preocupe.

La mañana antes de uno de esos días de caza que comparte con Gale, Katniss no puede evitarlo. En serio. No puede. Desprende su trenza y deja caer el pelo libremente, con algunos mechones cortos enmarcando su cara. Selecciona la ropa de caza que menos la cubre – la que reserva para el verano.

Y por mucho que ella lucha contra sus movimientos, y se dice a si misma que va a empezar a sudar, y a ensuciarse, y a estar mugrienta de todas formas, como cada vez que va a cazar, parece que no puede obligarse a dejar de querer parecer un poco más… bonita.

"Has necesitado mucho tiempo esta mañana", le dice Gale, cuando por fin aparece en su lugar de encuentro.

Ella siente una llamarada de calor no deseado ascender hasta su cuello. Lo mira furiosa.

"No he tardado tanto".

"Catnip, ha amanecido hace al menos una hora".

Eso suena a acusación. Alza la barbilla hacia él.

"Si deseabas tanto empezar a cazar, ¿por qué me has esperado?".

Gale frunce el ceño ante su tono de enojo. "Nunca empiezo sin ti".

"Bueno, tal vez deberías haberlo hecho", le grita, levantando las manos y, lo más probable, ahuyentando a la mayoría de los conejos. "Desde que necesito tanto tiempo".

Gale la mira extrañado, entes de cruzarse de brazos.

"¿Qué te pasa está mañana?".

Casi le dice que no es lo que la pasa, sino que lo ha mejorado en ella. De todas formas, la testaruda mirada de Gale no es capaz de darse cuenta del empeño que ella ha puesto esta mañana en estar mejor, y necesita suspirar por dentro.

No es que tenga idea de cómo arreglar su pelo, aparte de sujetarlo en una trenza, y ella no tiene ningún tipo de maquillaje para pintarse cara, ni puede permitirse el lujo de llevar ropa cara y bonita, cuando no hace más que preocuparse por el hambre que podría pasar su hermana.

Así que dice: "Nada. Se me han pegado las sábanas".

Gale no parece creerla, pero lo deja estar, comentando que deberían comenzar a ocuparse de la caza..

Ni una sola vez le dice que está bonita, o más guapa que de costumbre, aunque ella se odia a sí misma por tener la esperanza de que lo haga. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, de todos modos?. Es solo un día normal, como el resto.

Esperar que de pronto piense que ella es bonita es una idea descabellada y… extrañamente inquietante. E irracional. Y sumamente estúpida.

Katniss lo atribuye al hecho de que el repentino interés de Gale por Madge era sólo eso. Repentino. E ilógico. Y si es honesta, totalmente contrario a los valores de Gale.

Sea lo que sea. Ella va a superarlo.

* * *

Katniss sabe que Madge no es como el resto de chicas del 12. A pesar de ser hija del alcalde, ella no trata de llamar la atención, o habla en voz alta, o hace extraños gestos con los ojos a cada chico que pasa. Ella no critica a nadie, y casi habla menos que Katniss. Incluso se sienta junto a ella durante la hora del almuerzo, a veces, y a pesar de que no tienen muchas cosas que decirse – si es que se dirigen la palabra, siempre es Madge quien empieza las pequeñas charlas.

Ha pasado una semana desde el intento fallido del bosque cuando Madge se sienta con ella otra vez, en el almuerzo, y está a medio camino de terminar cuando ella empieza a hablar de un tema sorprendente.

"¿Conoces a Peeta?", le pregunta, mientras arranca la corteza de su sándwich.

Ante la mención, los ojos de Katniss encuentran automáticamente la rubia cabellera de Peeta Mellark, sentado en un banco con algunos otros chicos, de espaldas a ellas.

"Sé quién es".

Madge se mueve un poco inquieta, como si no supiera que decir a continuación.

"Sé que no te preocupas por esas cosas – yo apenas lo hago. Pero le gustas".

Lo dice sin rodeos. Katniss le echa otro vistazo.

"¿Le gusto?".

"Está enamorado de ti", aclara. Ante la mirada indiferente de Katniss, Madge continúa. "Sólo quería que lo supieras, en caso de que… bueno, por si acaso".

Katniss frunce el ceño. "¿Por si acaso, qué?".

"En el caso de que, ya sabes, antes de próxima Cosecha… siempre es bueno tener a alguien en ese lugar".

Con sus palabras, a Katniss se le cae el alma a los pies. Es instantáneo. Ella lo sabe. Sabe que Madge está hablando de Gale. Madge le tiene a él. Y está ofreciendo a Katniss tener a Peeta porque… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso siente lástima por ella?.

Pero Katniss no necesita tener a nadie. Y sobre todo, ella no quiere tener a nadie de esa forma; ¿es que Madge no sabe eso? A menos que se esté convirtiendo en otra de esas muchachas que susurran sobre Gale en clase. Quizá eso es lo que pasa, si es que Gale la está usando para… para lo que sea que él la esté usando.

Katniss se queda mirando a su escaso almuerzo durante unos minutos, antes de soltar impulsivamente (porque en realidad sólo era un pensamiento, antes de que la pregunta saliera sin pedir permiso): "¿Estás con Gale?".

A Madge le suben los colores. "¿Qué?".

"Gale. ¿Estás con él o no?"

"¿No lo sabes? Tú siempre estás pegada a él", responde Madge, con los ojos algo así como desafiantes.

"No hablamos de esas cosas", dice Katniss, que comienza a estar molesta. "Así que dímelo".

Madge la mira durante un rato antes de encogerse ligeramente de hombros. "No estoy con él. Sabes tan bien como yo que Gale nunca está con nadie".

Excepto conmigo, Katniss escucha a su mente farfullar. Él está conmigo.

Eso es posesivo (pero cierto, se dice a sí misma). Él cuida de ella. Ella cuida de él. Parece que siempre hubiera sido así.

Sin embargo, él nunca le ha preguntado nada acerca de los sentimientos, y ella nunca le ha preguntado a él acerca de todas esas chicas que actúan como si estuvieran locas de amor por él. No tiene claro si ese hecho es algo así como hacer trampa. ¿Es que su amistad sólo funciona en el ámbito de la supervivencia? ¿Acaso Gale no se preocupa por su vida y la de su familia cuando no están juntos?.

Katniss se muerde el labio. Nunca antes había pensado en ellos dos de esa forma. En que sólo fueran amigos por conveniencia. Si ella no fuera buena con el arco, Gale no se habría molestado en mirarla dos veces; y si ella no le hubiera visto ese día en el bosque, no se habría cruzado jamás con él. Sería uno de esos rumores en los pasillos, un nombre en un susurro, un sueño.

Cuando la campana anuncia el final del almuerzo, Katniss se levanta y se marcha sin volver a mirar a Madge.

* * *

Katniss no es tan despistada como para ser completamente ajena a las atenciones de Peeta, aunque tiene que admitir que él es sutil. Es cuidadoso en la forma en que lo oculta y la forma en que lo muestra. Es amable con ella, eso es cierto, lo cual es bastante extraño en sí mismo.

Ella no se obsesiona con ese hecho. Además, falta una semana para la Cosecha. Y el asunto de Peeta la ha confundido desde que él mostró compasión, y la tiro esas hogazas de pan quemado.

…no es que sea una ciencia exacta, pero aún así… los sentimientos de un chico hacia ella son más de lo que le gustaría tener que manejar.

Suspira, caminando a través del Quemador, y observando atentamente cada puesto. Pasa del escaparate habitual de baratijas, haciendo recuento de los artículos importantes que deben faltar en algún estante de su alacena. Todavía queda harina, aceite, Gale y Madge hablando, mantas, cuchillos sin punta…

Se frena en seco, luego se impulsa nerviosa a la entrada del edificio, tras una columna, dándose a sí misma una visión mínima de parte de la cara de Gale. Si estirase el cuello un poco más, vería a Madge, pero hay altas probabilidades de que los ojos de Madge desconfíen y adviertan su presencia, y no quiere arriesgarse a eso.

¿Por qué está espiando a su mejor amigo? No es exactamente algo que haya pensado hacer nunca. Pero de momento, ¿acaso importa?.

Piensa en ello mientras trata de discernir los sutiles movimientos de Gale para con Madge. Ella ve como lentamente esboza una sonrisa. En realidad, sólo llega a ver la mitad de una sonrisa, pero es una media sonrisa, aún así. Él entorna los ojos. Le brillan.

Y… no puede ser. Ahí va la razón de su todo su desconcierto

Porque él está dando a Madge su sonrisa. La suya. La de Katniss. La de: sólo-sonrío-así-en-el bosque. Contigo. Esa sonrisa.

¿Qué podría Madge haber dicho o hecho para hacerle sonreír de esa forma?

Será su maquillaje. Sus ojos. O los rizos que a Gale no le importan.

Ella echa un vistazo a través del extremo de la columna, sólo para poder ver a Madge en toda su gloria, sólo para ver su risa, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, y dios, podría estar más guapa –

"¡Katniss!".

Ella murmura entre dientes, dándose la vuelta sin orden ni concierto . Se alisa la camisa y se recoloca el pelo por instinto, mirando a Darius con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oh. Darius. Hola".

Él se burla de ella. "¿He sobresaltado al mejor cazador del distrito 12?".

Es tan mala siendo espontánea. Y mintiendo. Pero no va a dejar de intentarlo. "No me hagas reír, Darius", trata de emitir una risita ligera, pero suena nerviosa y falsa, y está a punto de abofetearse a sí misma.

Darius levanta una ceja, desplazando la cabeza a un lado para ver que hay detrás de la columna. "Es divertido probar", dice él antes de: "¿Qué te ha llamado la atención de allí, de todas formas?. No es que nunca hayas estado aquí anterior…

"¡Nada!", dice ella, demasiado deprisa y demasiado alto. Estoy de paso. Por cierto, creo que Sae te necesita para algo. No recuerdo lo que era, pero te quería allí tan pronto como fuera posible".

Él le da una mirada aún más divertida. "¿Sae? ¿Qué podría querer esa vieja pájara de – ?".

"¡Sí!, Sae. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está molesta. Yo no correría ningún riesgo".

Darius se frota la barbilla durante un momento, mirándola con suspicacia. Katniss podría jurar que la está sudando la parte posterior del cuello. Darius no es muy perceptivo, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente, y si inclina la cabeza un centímetro más, verá a Gale y Madge, sumará dos más dos y atará cabos.

Todo el mundo en la ciudad piensa que Katniss y Gale tienen algo. Algo romántico. Y no lo tienen. Aunque Katniss sabe esa es la impresión que puede dar, y la gente no puede evitar sacar ese tipo de sugestivas conclusiones.

¿Por qué no podrán los chicos y las chicas ser sólo amigos?

"Supongo que tienes razón"; Darius termina con un suspiro, y Katniss se recuesta en la columna, aliviada. "Sae tiene un montón de cuchillos asquerosos tras el mostrador".

Katniss le da una sonrisa forzada cuando se despide y gira en dirección opuesta. Ella contempla su espalda mientras se aleja, y se frota la frente, volviendo los ojos en señal de gratitud extrema. Luego mira a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hay más personas conocidas en las inmediaciones, antes de volver a dejar que sus ojos se desvíen un centímetro más allá de la columna –

Ella hace un ruido ahogado y está a punto de caer de espaldas. Gale la sostiene rápidamente, agarrando uno de sus brazos temblorosos.

"¿Catnip?", él se ríe, consiguiendo estabilizarla. Las mejillas de Katniss se encienden sin control al tiempo que evita su mirada. Ella echa un vistazo alrededor, pero Madge no está a la vista.

"Gale", se las arregla para pronunciar. "Hola".

"¿Estás bien?", él la mira atentamente, con ojos pícaros.

Katniss trata desesperada de soltar otra carcajada, antes de darse cuenta de que, oh, claro, es Gale, y si su comportamiento es ligeramente extraño, será observado al milímetro. Las mentiras no funcionan con él, o al menos nunca lo han hecho antes. Ella alcanza la columna de nuevo, impaciente por algo sobre lo que apoyarse.

"Estoy – estoy bien. Es que… no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. Eso es todo".

Ugh – él está sonriendo de esa forma. La sonrisa que ya no será únicamente la de ella nunca jamás. Katniss hace un mohín.

"Yo estaba… echando un vistazo por aquí", Gale dice encogiéndose de hombros, con esos ojos reflexivos sobre ella. Ese tipo de ojos reflexivos que significan que ya conoce todos sus secretos. Ella traga saliva.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo tú?, dice de nuevo, apoyándose también contra la columna. ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?. Nunca te habías asustado así".

Katniss aparta los ojos de él, alejándose un paso de forma discreta. "Yo…um…", piensa desesperadamente, sabiendo que nada de lo que se la ocurra será creído por él de todas formas, así que, por qué se molesta en intentarlo si –

Sus ojos se topan con el rótulo de la tienda que hay a pocos metros, siguiendo la carretera. No lo piensa mucho antes de decir: "Iba a la panadería".

La sonrisa fácil de Gale se desvanece. "¿A la panadería?".

Por cómo reacciona, o ella ha dicho la mejor cosa posible para distraerle, o la peor. No sabría decirlo. A Katniss no le gusta cuando él tiene esa mirada.

"Sí… a la panadería", dice aclarándose la garganta.

"¿Por qué?".

Ella se pone un poco más recta. "¿Por qué no?".

Gale parpadea, adoptando su misma postura.

"Nunca vas allí a no ser que quieras vender a Mellark una ardilla o dos".

Ella se encoge de hombros, tratando de no parecer nerviosa en exceso. "Voy a veces".

Los ojos de Gale se encienden. "¿Cuándo?".

Y a ella de pronto le molesta que él de pronto esté molesto, porque él hace todo lo que quiere con todo tipo de chicas, y ella hace algo de lo cual él no sabe nada (hipotéticamente, claro) ¿y el reacciona poniéndose tenso y a la defensiva?.

Por supuesto que él es su amigo, pero nunca ha estado tan tirante anteriormente porque ella haya hecho algo sin contar con él.

"¡No lo sé, Gale!", dice ella. "¿Es importante? No es como si estuviera obligada a estar contigo cada vez que salgo de casa".

Gale se cruza de brazos, su mirada todavía es meticulosamente atenta, aunque acalorada por… algo. Es obvio que es ira, pero es un tipo de ira específica. No es su típica ira de 'Odio-el Capitolio', es algo sutilmente diferente.

Y no. Ella se niega a considerar que sea algo así como celos; eso es una barbaridad. Gale nunca ha sido celoso, o la ha dejado creer que sienta celos por cualquier cosa. De todo lo que han hablado desde que se conocen – y ha sido mucho – los celos son uno de esos temas incómodos que nunca tocan.

De todas maneras, su mirada es lo bastante inquisitiva como para hacerla sentir incómoda.

"Es importante para mí", dice él con aspereza.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, colocando las manos en las caderas. "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué iba a ser importarte?".

Ella puede ver como aprieta la mandíbula, supone que él no está pensando con claridad cuando empieza a decir: "Me importa porque eres mi – ". Entonces se frena a sí mismo, con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. Aleja la mirada de ella, fijándola en algún lugar entre su espalda y la pared (Katniss lo sabe porque se siente igual), y luego suspira.

"Es importante porque eres mi amiga", le dice, sin dejar de mirar el suelo. "Mi mejor amiga. Y yo… puedes contármelo cuando…".

Gale se traba con las palabras, y se calla por un momento. Luego sacude la cabeza, con frustración.

"Da igual", dice entre dientes, pasando de largo de ella. "Haz lo que quieras".

"¡Gale!", se escucha a sí misma gritar, pero él no gira la cabeza hacia atrás. Y Katniss está demasiado perpleja para intentar detenerlo. Ni tampoco está segura de qué le diría si consiguiera hacerlo.

Se queda allí quieta el tiempo suficiente para verlo desaparecer. Una vez que no lo ve, sale pitando hacia casa, diciéndose que si Gale hubiera terminado de decir lo que realmente iba a decir… entonces tal vez todo tendría más sentido.

O no.

Refunfuña para sí misma. ¿Por qué todo parece una catástrofe cuando no lo es?.

* * *

El día de la Cosecha llega más rápido de lo normal. Y en el peor momento posible, porque no ha sido capaz de obtener el valor suficiente para abordar el tema de – bueno – los sentimientos hacia-para-con Gale. Aunque, siendo honestos, él tampoco ha mencionado la cuestión desde que ella le mintió acerca de ir a la panadería.

De hecho, ha estado más callado de lo que es habitual en él. Ellos no son las personas más habladoras, pero nunca hay tirantez. Y en los últimos días, parece que la hay. Katniss lo odia, y lo peor es que no sabe qué hacer para arreglarlo. Nunca han tenido ese problema antes. Y Gale actúa como si no hubiera un problema cuando obviamente lo hay.

No está todo en su cabeza; de eso está segura. Tiene la certeza. Él no estaría tan silenciosamente contemplativo si fuera así. Aunque Gale siempre ha sido muy bueno ignorando las cosas importantes, si es que las considera importantes. Es muy parecido a ella en ese sentido. Porque si es importante, puede desaparecer. Siempre desaparece.

Todos han oído lo que el Capitolio hace con las cosas importantes en la vida de las personas. Y quién sabe si ellos se han dado cuenta de que se saltan las normas, pasando por debajo de la alambrada todo el tiempo. Probablemente lo hayan hecho. Incluso podrían castigarles de alguna manera sádica. Gale siempre ha estado paranoico con ese tipo de cosas – Katniss no se preocupa por ellas, aunque es difícil no quedar contagiado. Pero ese lugar, el bosque, nunca les ha traicionado. Y la única cosa importante que están traicionando ahora es a ellos mismos.

Katniss no imaginaba la cantidad de valor que iba a necesitar para empezar una conversación sobre algo que de verdad le molestaba. Parece que cuanto más unidos están ella y Gale, más difícil es hablar.

Eso nunca ha sido más cierto que la mañana de la Cosecha, a la espera de que él aparezca con una flecha clavada a través de un espléndido trozo de pan, con el queso de cabra de Prim envuelto en una telita. Ellos comen su desayuno como campeones antes de hacer su típica parodia de los Juegos- burlándose de Effie primero, y después de Haymitch, e ignorando todos los miedos que los dos sienten por dentro, porque esos sentimientos son importantes, y molestos y se aferran inevitablemente a lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Katniss le pregunta cuantas veces estará su nombre en la urna, y él le dice un número desproporcionado, uno que a ella le habría gustado no saber. Ella estará allí menos veces que él, pero desearía no estarlo. Podría dejarla, y ella no quiere que él la deje; nunca.

El asunto con Madge parece algo obsoleto ahora, porque él está allí, con ella, no en ninguna otra parte. Y eso significa más que el hecho de que sonriera, o incluso que hiciera cosas con Madge que nunca consideraría hacer con ella.

"Ponte algo bonito", le dice de esa forma sarcástica, antes de alejarse, y ella no puede quedarse callada.

"Gale", le llama, deteniendo su avance. Él vuelve la cabeza y la mira. Y es igual que cuando estaban en la entrada del Quemador, viéndole irse y sin saber lo que en realidad quiere decirle.

Él le da una mirada curiosa cuando ella no dice nada, y lo único que Katniss consigue articular es "Te veré por ahí".

Gale debe de haber notado algo, porque gira completamente el cuerpo y una sonrisa adorna sus labios.

"Una vez que haya terminado la ceremonia", empieza a decirla, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Reúnete conmigo en el lago. Cuando puedas".

Las cejas de Katniss se elevan. "¿El lago? No hemos ido desde…".

"Lo sé", él asiente. "Pero me gustaría ir allí si…si los dos estamos bien".

"Va a haber un montón de agentes de paz, ya lo sabes".

Gale se encoge de hombros. "¿Y qué?. Eso nunca nos ha detenido".

Si Katniss es honesta, le gustaría recordar este momento para siempre – cómo es y cómo se siente. Gale siendo normal, en el peor día de todos los años de sus vidas, dándole algo en lo que creer a ciegas.

Piensa que esa podría ser la razón por la que quería estar guapa para él, una mañana, veintidós días atrás.

Incluso si él no se dio cuenta.

* * *

Fin de la primera parte. Si os portáis bien y me decís que os parece, seré ultra rápida en subir la segunda. Ya sabéis de quién son todos los méritos, yo sólo traduzco porque me encanta, y me encantan ellos dos.

Un abrazo


	2. Chapter 2

_**There´s this thing (II)**_

* * *

Es casi un milagro cuando Gale no es llamado al podio. Katniss estaba aterrada con la posibilidad, y este lugar, nunca estuvo de su lado. Ella trató de prepararse para que el lago no fuera más que un sueño, aunque sólo sea porque prepararse para lo peor es inevitable.

Sube una chica, seguida por un chico, y son sólo dos desafortunados extraños. Katniss no se permite pensar en si sabe quiénes son, por si recuerda algo de ellos. Por si la certeza de que ellos van a morir, y ella no, le hiciera sentirse culpable.

Pero ella atrapa los ojos de Gale de alguna forma, y él le da esa sonrisa. A ella. Sólo a ella. No sabe bien dónde está Madge, pero no podría importar menos cuando se la devuelve, sintiéndose mejor por todo y por nada.

No puede llegar al lago lo bastante rápido. Han pasado cerca de tres horas desde el final de todas las tonterías del Capitolio, y no se sorprende al ver que Gale todavía no ha llegado. Es más difícil escapar de una familia con otros cuatro miembros. Y Hazelle es un halcón. Ella nunca lo dejaría andar por allí hoy. Todo lo que Katniss ha tenido que hacer ha sido abrazar a Prim y decirle que volvería más tarde. Su madre no fue muy enérgica con las advertencias, pero eso está bien para Katniss. Si lo hubiera sido, Katniss se estaría preguntando qué es lo que pasa con ella.

Se quita las botas y enrolla sus pantalones hasta la espinilla, introduciendo los pies en el agua. Está frío y refrescante al contacto con los dedos de los pies, oscuro como un portal hacia alguna parte, profundo, misterioso. Suspira, y se apoya sobre las manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, relajándose con los cálidos rayos de sol acariciando su cara.

Piensa que podría meterse al agua y nadar mientras lo espera. O podría esperarle y bañarse cuando él llegue, o…

Espera.

Abre los ojos, ahogada por una bocanada de nervios. Ni siquiera había pensado en tener que desnudarse para nadar. No es que ella deba estar nerviosa por eso. Ella nunca se ha puesto nerviosa antes, por no hablar de que ella nunca pensó conscientemente en ponerse nerviosa delante de Gale.

Resopla y se levanta, decidiendo que prefiere lidiar con los nervios ahora a más tardar, mientras tira de las prendas lo más rápido que puede, quedándose sólo en ropa interior antes de saltar al lago – antes de que pase más tiempo y Gale aparezca. Está más que agradecida cuando asciende a la superficie y ve que él no está allí, de pié, observándola y riéndose, tan de repente como suele hacerlo.

De hecho, no aparece en los siguientes cinco minutos. O los siguientes treinta. Ha pasado casi una hora antes de que el pensamiento de que tal vez, no va a ir, irrumpa en su cabeza, y la idea es tan absurda y… y…

Y en las últimas semanas, Gale no ha sido el mismo. El cambio es sin duda sutil, lo suficientemente sutil como para no preocuparse. Pero después de Madge, ya no hay nada seguro.

Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo, ¿verdad? Madge. Porque ella tampoco fue cosechada. Mejor plantar su semilla y empezar una familia con una chica antes de que alguno de ellos muera. O lo que sea. Ella nunca ha entendido su fascinación por tener una familia cuando todos ellos han nacido allí. En el peor distrito del mundo.

Sale del agua todavía más enfadada, con un aspecto intermedio entre una ciruela pasa y una persona de ochenta años, y le da igual que vaya a empapar la ropa cuando empieza a empujar una de sus piernas dentro de los pantalones.

"Catnip – ", escucha en algún lugar tras de ella. Está a punto de ignorarlo, pero lo dice de una forma tan desenfadada, casi feliz, que las entrañas empiezan a quemarla con la intensidad suficiente como para detenerse y dar media vuelta. Le mira tan duro que la sonrisa de Gale se evapora al instante.

"Hey, ¿qué - qué pasa?".

Katniss no está al borde de derramar lágrima alguna. En serio. El fuego en su estómago no ha estallado todavía en sus ojos, y ella no está increíblemente frustrada por nada y ella no…

Y ella puede negarse a sí misma lo que le venga en gana, maldita sea.

"Tú", le señala, levantando la mitad de sus pantalones con la otra mano. "Llegas tarde".

Aunque lo que quería decir es: ¿Has pasado un buen rato en la Escombrera?

O, ¿Estuvo bien el polvo con la hija del alcalde?

O, ¿Ella te dejó echar a perder sus perfectos rizos?

Pero todas esas cosas son demasiado desagradables, y ella no estaba pensando que él hubiera estado haciendo ninguna de ellas. Bueno, tal vez lo hacía, pero ellos dos nunca hablan de eso.

Nunca.

Gale da unos pasos hasta llegar a su lado, con el ceño fruncido. "Lo siento. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de venir aquí".

Tampoco es que me importe.

"Es que… me llevaron más tiempo de lo esperado".

Está bien, tal vez en la escombrera tuviste más trabajo del habitual.

"No era mi intención hacerte esperar", continúa, acariciando con una mano su mejilla. Ella se estremece por el contacto, porque Gale nunca la toca de esa forma. Nunca.

"No sabía que ibas a enfadarte tanto".

"No estoy enfadada", dice ella, con la voz quebrada, e inconsciente de que está llorando hasta que la mano de Gale alcanza de nuevo su cara, persistente, y seca el rastro de una lágrima.

"Creo que lo estás, Catnip".

"No es por nada de eso", grita ella, alejándose de él. "No es por… no es por nada. No estoy enfadada".

Él la mira durante más tiempo del necesario, replicando su paso hacia atrás dando un paso hacia delante.

"Está bien", le dice. "No estás enfadada".

Ella le mira con furia antes de que una pequeña brisa la recorra la piel y en una fracción de segundo se dé cuenta de que está semi-desnuda.

¿Podría ser peor?

Y lo es, porque él la recorre con los ojos – muy muy brevemente – antes de decir: "Sé que ya has estado nadando, pero… ¿quieres nadar conmigo?".

Ella abre la boca, pero él no espera a su respuesta. Empieza a desnudarse a menos de tres pasos de distancia, y lo que sea que ella iba a decir se evapora súbitamente.

Él está tan injustamente definido para un chico que va a cumplir los dieciocho en pocos meses. La mayoría de los muchachos siguen siendo escuálidos o espigados, pero si Gale come decentemente, lo más probable es que tenga los hombros más anchos que jamás verá en su vida.

Él la mira mientras se está quitando los pantalones. "¿Entonces?".

"Entonces, ¿qué?", dice ella, y suena como un susurro. Se aclara la garganta. "¿Qué?".

"¿Nadar?".

Ella piensa en decirle que no, solo para ser rencorosa, pero –

Pero el la empuja dentro del agua, se ríe y luego se impulsa corriendo para saltar hacia el centro del lago.

Katniss sale a la superficie resoplando, no lo encuentra ni de cerca tan divertido como él, que asciende sonriendo, y después de contemplarla, empieza a reírse otra vez.

"Lo siento", dice, no sintiéndolo para nada. "Imposible evitarlo".

Trata de recordarse a sí misma por qué le cae bien.

Ella golpea el agua contra su cara, lo bastante rápido para pillarle con la boca abierta y hacer que se atragante. Gale repite la misma acción que ella, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, le está agarrando por los hombros, tratando de empujarlo por debajo del nivel del agua.

Pero no hay manera. Él la sostiene como si no pesase nada, pero lo hace, y la piel de Gale se eriza bajo sus manos, y es muy cálida, y sus brazos son tan fuertes como parecen, y – esa es probablemente la peor idea que haya tenido jamás.

Está frente a ella, sin dejar de sonreír, como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo… obviamente sin reparar en todo ese contacto prohibido que está habiendo entre ellos.

"Eres demasiado flaca para intentar ahogarme".

"Creo que has olvidado quien te enseñó a nadar".

Él levanta una ceja divertido. "¿Eso crees?".

"Lo sé", dice ella, dando a sus hombros otro fuerte y enérgico empujón. Es capaz de hundirle varios centímetros, pero no los suficientes para conseguir que su cabeza termine por completo bajo el agua. Suspirando ante su mirada triunfal, ella suelta los brazos, y se deja caer al agua, y –

Y esa sí que es la peor idea que ha tenido nunca. No había tenido en cuenta lo cerca que estaban, su cuerpo deslizándose casi pegado al de él, con la única barrera de una fina capa de agua. Gale extiende las manos hacia fuera y la sujeta por la cintura, evitando que se hunda aún más profundo.

"Oh", ella murmura, su ira y su frustración desaparecen por completo con toda esa repentina fricción. La sonrisa juguetona de Gale también desaparece, y es sustituida por otro tipo de mirada.

Una nueva mirada. Al principio no logra saber si ella le había visto mirar así antes, pero su corazón lo sabe – es automático, como el sentido común. Hace que ardan sus mejillas, que queme su sangre.

También es automático cuando ella se sacude e intenta soltarse, porque obviamente Gale no está pensando con claridad; no cuando están tan cerca; y definitivamente no cuando él no permite que se aleje.

Al principio, ella piensa que va a besarla, y entra en pánico (aunque se sorprende al darse cuenta de que quizá, puede que tal vez, se esté preguntando cómo sería), pero él al final sólo coloca su frente contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo un suspiro, manteniendo sus cuerpos muy juntos.

"Me alegra que no fueras tú", dice, la voz choca temblorosa contra su cara.

Casi empieza a llorar de nuevo y no tiene ni idea de por qué.

Ella no es así. Nunca.

Por alguna razón no puede contestar, a pesar de que ella desearía hacerlo. Puede que él esté esperando a que hable, pero después de un minuto silencioso, se aleja lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, todavía con esa cosa rara en los suyos.

Es como si la picase la piel por su culpa. No le gusta como la hace sentir, porque en honor a la verdad, esos no son ellos. No realmente. Ella no quiere que lo sean.

Por lo menos, está bastante segura…

Ella se siente a sí misma alejarse de él, perdiendo su calor a favor del frío del agua. Aparta los ojos por un momento, y cuando nota que se mueve hacia ella, todo su ser plantea una misma pregunta, implora por hacerla – ya sea porque está desubicada ahora mismo, o porque realmente necesita saber cómo Madge consigue tener esos rizos.

"¿Por qué no me has contado lo de Madge?".

Él detiene sus movimientos. Tuerce el gesto en una mueca. "¿Madge?".

Katniss pone los ojos en blanco. "No te hagas el tonto".

"No lo hago", le dice. "¿De qué estás hablando?".

"¡Ya lo sabes!", ella contraataca, levantando la voz ligeramente. "¿La hija del alcalde? ¿A la que se supone que odias? ¿Esa Madge?".

Su mirada se convierte en fulminante y de pronto, ella no sabe si prefiere esa a la que le daba unos segundos atrás.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?". Él bracea más acercándose. "Habré hablado con ella tal vez dos veces".

"Pero yo te vi", dice, apuntándole con el dedo. "En el Quemador. Ella se reía y tú la sonreías y…".

Su mirada se vuelve perpleja antes de cambiar a violentamente curiosa.

"Así que eso es lo que estabas haciendo allí"

"Esa no es la cuestión", se apresura a decir. "Sé que algo está pasando entre vosotros dos. A ella le gustas"

No es que tenga un montón de evidencias para la última acusación, pero Madge se ruborizó al hablar de él, y Madge se ruboriza con la misma frecuencia que lo hace Katniss. O sea, nunca.

"¿Crees que le gusto?", pregunta Gale, arqueando las cejas y con los labios curvados en esa extraña sonrisa. Levanta una mano, como si fuera a contar, y una vez que sube el segundo dedo, asiente con la cabeza y dice: "Oh. Bien. Esa era la segunda vez que hablábamos. Apuesto a que ha perdido la cabeza conmigo".

Katniss salpica agua a su cara. "Lo digo en serio"

Él se encoge de hombros. "Yo también".

Ella le observa durante un rato, viéndole flotar sobre la espalda. El agua hace que brille.

"¿Qué tal te fue en la escombrera?".

El mueve la cabeza hacia ella, captando su mirada. Podría decirse que se está pensando la respuesta.

"¿Qué tal te fue en la panadería?".

Bueno, ella no se esperaba algo así.

Piensa en mentir por una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, es sólo una fracción de segundo.

"Yo… no fui".

Él hace un ruido. "Apuesto a que ese chico, Mellark, estaba devastado".

Ella frunce los labios. "No has contestado a mi pregunta"

Él gira el cuerpo sobre su espalda, hace una voltereta y se hunde en el agua antes de volver hacia arriba, empujándose el pelo fuera de la cara.

"Bueno, Catnip. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, y así descubres de primera mano cómo es la escombrera?"

La piel la pica con furia ante el comentario. Pero se desorienta por su tono de voz, que se desprende un pelín áspero.

Las implicaciones se la pegan al cerebro como una lapa. Ella se sacude, pero su enojo asciende y gana.

"Sólo dímelo. ¿Te gusta Madge o no?".

"¿Te gusta Mellark?".

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?", le dice, con los brazos golpeando la superficie del agua.

"Probablemente lo mismo que Madge tiene que ver con nada", responde Gale de vuelta.

Katniss frunce el ceño en un desconcierto frustrado. Se queja en un gemido, y después se da por vencida.

"Apenas conozco a Peeta".

A ella no se le escapa la ligera sonrisa en sus labios. "Apenas conozco a Madge".

"¿Entonces por qué estabais… mirándoos el uno al otro?

Él la contempla con diversión. "¿Mirándonos el uno al otro?

¿Por qué se la ha ocurrido decir algo así?

"¿De esta forma?", dice él, acercándose a ella y poniendo una cara rara.

Ella le empuja. "Ya sabes lo que quiero decir".

"Oh", él enfatiza con gran exageración. "¿Así?".

Es más que probable que esté intentando que sonría, pero sólo la causa una insana desazón. Vuelve a empujarle.

"Deja de hacer eso".

"O tal vez así".

Ella casi no se fija en él, pero es inevitable hacerlo. La piel empieza a picarla de nuevo. Un profundo e ilocalizable picor. No está segura de que pretenda hacerla reír esta vez.

Se aleja de él, pero ya está en el límite del lago.

"Gale".

Al parecer, una vez que ella ha dejado de moverse, él no está seguro de qué hacer. Pero su mirada no cambia, y es bastante intimidante.

"Yo estaba…", exhala por la nariz y se desinfla un poco. "Estaba en el Quemador con Madge porque… mira…".

Gale se mueve a su alrededor lo justo para temer que él vaya a hacer algo. En cambio, tira de si mismo fuera del lago, acercándose a la ropa que se había quitado. Saca algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero Katniss no logra adivinar lo que es.

"Se supone que era… yo no sabía que tú habías…", suspira, antes de sentarse en el borde de la orilla y hacer un gesto para que ella se dé la vuelta. Ella desconfía, pero le obedece, porque él tiene apuros con las palabras, y Gale sólo tiene apuros con las palabras cuando es importante.

Gale se acerca más, dejando sus piernas caer en el agua. Entones ella ve algo colgando de una cadena mientras sus brazos la rodean, el frío del metal golpea su piel cuando lo abrocha por detrás de su cuello.

"No soy muy bueno eligiendo… yo no lo llamaría exactamente una joya. Pero se supone que es un colgante".

Katniss lo agarra, tirando de aquello lo suficiente como para poder observarlo. Parpadea al verlo, la aguja de detrás indica que también puede ser un prendedor, si ella quisiera. Pero es una hermosa insignia circular, amarilla casi de color oro, que encierra lo que parece un Sinsajo.

"¿Esto es de oro?".

Él se encoge de hombros. "Probablemente no. No sé cómo el Quemador podría tenerlo si lo fuera".

Katniss no está tan segura. Él puede estar fingiendo que no es gran cosa, pero si el gastó sus propias ganancias en ello cuando podría haberlas destinado a alimentos – el es tan estúpido.

"¿Cuánto te ha costado?. Esto es – yo no lo necesito. Tienes que comprar cosas para tu familia y sólo para tu familia, Gale, ya lo sabes. Cómo has podido – ".

"Cálmate, Catnip", dice él con voz irritada. He estado ahorrando. Además, hoy ha sido mi última cosecha. Ahora tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para ganar dinero de la minería".

Ella se gira completamente para mirarle, con el Sinsajo en la mano. "Tienes que venderlo de nuevo, Gale".

"¿Qué?", pregunta él, incrédulo y parpadeando. Ni por asomo pienso devolverlo. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños".

Ella parpadea también. "¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños?".

Gale esquiva sus ojos. "Sí. Ya sabes. Iba a dártelo la semana que viene, en tu cumpleaños real, pero cómo que me has obligado a – "

"Yo no te he obligado a nada".

Gale sacude la cabeza. "Madge me ayudó. Es por eso que he estado tratando de encontrar su lado bueno. Imaginé, ya que es tu única amiga, que ella podría saber lo que te gusta".

Ella frunce el ceño. Aunque puede que tenga que admitirse a sí misma que siente, de alguna forma extraña, mucho alivio. "Tú sabes lo que me gusta. Y no son las joyas".

Gale la mira, y ella puede ver la distensión muscular en su mandíbula. "Muy bien, si tanto deseas que lo devuelva, lo haré".

Entonces un pensamiento vuela a través de su mente, ese día, en la puerta de Madge, sus bolsillos tintineando con la recompensa por las fresas. Su mano agarra la insignia con fuerza . "No. Me gusta".

Él gruñe un suspiro. "Decídete, maldita sea, Katniss".

Ella no retrocede ante su tono. Por el contrario, hace que sonría. Mira el Sinsajo, la forma en que el metal refleja la luz de media tarde.

"No puedo creer que hayas ahorrado para comprarlo".

Él vuelve la vista hacia abajo, a la tierra, arrancando unas briznas de hierba. "No fue para tanto".

"No mientas, Sé que lo fue".

"No estuve ahorrando durante tanto tiempo. Además", le dice. "Ya tienes una Cosecha menos por la que pasar".

El pensamiento la serena un poco, aunque saber que Gale no tiene que pasar por eso nunca más es lo que hace que el estrés disminuya. Ella piensa que el peso del colgante ayuda.

"¿Es por eso que lo compraste?".

Gale se inclina hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre las palmas de sus manos. "Nosotros nunca nos regalamos nada por nuestros cumpleaños. Me refiero a cualquier cosa que no sea comida".

"¿Y qué?. Me gusta la comida".

"Algo que conservar después", le dice. "Algo concreto".

Hay algo que no está diciendo. Lo sabe. Está en la forma en que cierra la mandíbula, como si las palabras estuvieran empujando en la parte posterior de los dientes. Ella no está segura de si será capaz de conseguir que las diga, porque la asusta lo que podrían ser.

No es que… ella piense que va a decir algo respecto a ellos dos. Es sólo raro, y extrañamente halagador que haya comprado algo para ella. Es algo precioso. Algo mucho más allá de lo que valga.

"Gracias, Gale", es lo que decide decir.

Él la sonríe. "No me des las gracias"

"No", ella niega con la cabeza. "En serio. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que tú y Madge estabais…", la piel la hormiguea y la pica de nuevo, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que la sensación se debe al sonrojo. Se queda tan horrorizada hasta el punto de no poder hablar.

Gale levanta las cejas. "¿Qué Madge y yo estábamos qué? ¿Teniendo un lio?". Se ríe.

Ella se sonroja todavía más, hundiéndose en el agua.

"Mira quién habla", le dice después de un minuto de recuperación. "Pensaste que me gustaba Peeta, a pesar de que sabes que no me importa nada de eso".

Gale suspira, empujándose a sí mismo de nuevo dentro del lago. Duda antes de decir: "Creí que finalmente dejarías que ganase tu curiosidad, por una vez".

Ella hace una mueca. "No con… no con nadie".

Gale pone un gesto serio. "Este es nuestro mundo, de momento, y por un tiempo indefinido. ¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera vas a probar?".

"¿Probar el qué?", le cuestiona. "¿Dar besos? ¿Las otras cosas que haces en la escombrera?. No, gracias".

Él se inclina hacia delante, clavando los ojos en ella. "No puedes decirme que nunca has pensado en ello".

Ella se inclina hacia atrás. "¿Qué sentido tiene pensar en ello?".

"Porque se hace aburrido aquí, después de un tiempo. ¿No quieres averiguar cómo es todo antes de que Snow decida matarnos?".

Es el turno de Katniss para clavar la mirada en la suya. Por supuesto que ella lo ha pensado. ¿Quién no lo pensaría?. Tratar de encontrar todos los placeres de la vida cuando la posibilidad de vivir más allá de la adolescencia es mucho más escasa de lo que debería de ser. Así que, sí, ella lo ha pensado. Pensó en cosas peligrosas, e incluyó a Gale en algunas de ellas, pero sólo porque es su único amigo, y él es un chico… y entonces el interés de Gale comenzó a oscilar hacia alguien con quien ella no podía competir – bueno, ella podría admitir que tal vez le gustaría satisfacer curiosidades con él. Pero eso no significa que quiera empezar algo con él.

Resulta desalentadora la idea de no poder experimentar con cosas de ese tipo y seguir siendo sólo amigos.

"Tal vez un poco", se permite decir, deseando que su voz sonase más convincente.

Gale sonríe brevemente, lo suficiente para que ella vea asomarse los dientes por debajo del labio.

"No pensé que fueras a admitirlo"

Sí, yo tampoco – piensa ella.

"Me has puesto un poco difícil no hacerlo".

Con eso, él la sonríe de verdad.

"Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir a la escombrera conmigo", dice.

Ella cree que ha podido ser su cara lo que le ha empujado a decir después: "Sólo estoy bromeando", a pesar de que ella no tiene claro que esté bromeando. No con la nueva forma en que la mira.

Y en realidad está… totalmente de acuerdo.

"¿Sólo puede ser en la escombrera?"

Se dice que la culpa de haber dicho eso la tiene el colgante regalado. No es que ella vaya a retirarlo, tampoco. No después de ver su cara, con la mandíbula fláccida.

"¿Qué?".

Ella sonríe. "Sólo estoy bromeando".

Iba a pasar de largo a nado, cuando él la sujeta por el brazo.

"No te creo"

"Cree lo que quieras".

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan descarada?"

¡Es el colgante! – grita su mente.

O es la forma en que se siente su mano – grita su corazón.

Flota hacia él sin remedio, por lo fuerte que está agarrando su brazo.

"Siempre he sido así".

"No", dice él. "Has estado actuando de manera extraña últimamente. Y yo he sido tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta del por qué".

Ella pestañea, y su sonrisa empieza a desvanecerse. "¿Yo?. Tú eres quien ha estado actuando de forma extraña…".

"¿En serio?", replica él, y la retiene contra su pecho, con los dedos curvados alrededor de su muñeca como si fueran de acero. "¿Por qué sonreí una vez a Madge?".

Cuando él lo dice así, suena bastante ridículo.

"Pero…".

"Ahora sé por qué. Estabas celosa"

Se le eriza el pelo de la nuca, como le ocurre a Buttercup cuando está asustado. "¿Celosa? ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"¿Tú no lo crees? Entonces demuéstralo", dice riendo. "Explica por qué has estado tan rara el mes pasado".

Su mente revolotea hasta el 23 de Junio, el día en que contempló, entre la más absoluta confusión y agonía, como Gale sonreía a Madge. Puede recordar lo que sentía, fue como si la pinchasen con una aguja, pero no eran celos. Ella se niega a pensar que pudieran ser celos, porque…

"Porque eres mío", murmura en voz baja, sus pensamientos salen a borbotones por la boca. Las cejas de Gale se arquean, antes de que él abra la boca para hablar.

Pero de repente, ella es incapaz de soportar todo ese contacto, y esas conversaciones acerca de los sentimientos de los que nunca hablan.

Se inclina hacia delante, y sus labios chocan, encajando perfectamente con los de Gale, y con sus dientes antes de que él reaccione y deslice la mano desde su muñeca a su cintura.

Ella se empuja hacia arriba, apoyada en la parte superior de sus hombros, acercándolo más y dándose más altura, aunque en el fondo de su mente, ella no esté completamente segura de qué es lo que está haciendo, o si está haciéndolo bien –

Pero Gale la sostiene, de todos modos, no actúa como si ella estuviera cometiendo algún error – no la corrige en absoluto – y ella está bastante orgullosa de sí misma. Después un poco más, cuando se da cuenta de que está a ras contra su pecho y de que él no tiene ninguna intención de dejar que se vaya.

Tal vez todas esas fantasías ayudaron – aunque no es que ella pensase tanto en esto como para ayudar. Pero siempre se preguntaba cómo se sentiría su pelo, entre sus manos.

La sensación provoca un sonido de Gale. "Catnip", toma aire. "Yo tenía razón".

La observación es suficiente para dejar de besarlo, pero se aleja sólo una pulgada. "Cállate".

El sonríe. "Sabes que es verdad".

"¿Importa?".

Hay un momento de silencio por su parte. "Sí".

Ella vuelve los ojos. "Disfrútalo. Es la única vez que vas a tener razón".

"Sentías curiosidad, también".

"¿Quieres que pare?".

"Tú no quieres parar", dice él con aire satisfecho. "Te gusta demasiado".

Ella levanta una ceja. "Si esto es por lo que todas las chicas parloteaban tanto, yo todavía no entiendo por qué – "

Él la interrumpe con otro beso, los dedos se clavan en su piel mojada. "Apenas hemos empezado", dice contra su boca.

Ella dice algo ininteligible. Entonces piensa en todas las cosas con las que ha fantaseado, y podría jurar que el agua de alrededor está comenzando a hacer burbujas.

Gale sonríe brevemente contra su cara, y la besa de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo algo divertido con la lengua. La sensación da un vuelco a su estómago, se contrae.

Se empuja más allá de la repentina confusión, tratando de imitarle. Una de las manos de Gale comienza a perderse por debajo de su holgada ropa interior, aunque él no hace nada más. Ella se pregunta por un instante si quiere que haga más, que haga todas esas cosas que todavía ella no ha hecho.

Pero la idea la deja sin aliento (o tal vez son sólo sus besos). Él se libera un momento después, como si notase hacia donde van sus pensamientos, dándole esa mirada.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita para saber por qué esas chicas hablaban con tanto entusiasmo.

"Está bien", cede. "Me gusta".

Su petulancia escala cien peldaños. "Recuérdame que te regale cosas más a menudo".

Iba a darle un leve puñetazo en el pecho, pero él la detiene, su palma se envuelve alrededor de la muñeca. Le observa con furia, pero él sonríe, frenando su arrebato a base de besos en el cuello.

"Gale", se obliga a si misma a decir. "Esto no es… esto no va a hacer que cambie de opinión".

Él se detiene, aunque sólo brevemente.

"Lo sé. Pero eso no va a hacer que yo deje de intentarlo".

A Katniss se le crispan los dedos de los pies. Lo único que puede hacer es asentir, mientras los labios de Gale descienden desde su oreja a su hombro.

Y ella, distraídamente, piensa que tal vez Madge es una chica decente, después de todo.

Eso, y que es aún más feliz de que Gale no haya sido cosechado

Levanta la cabeza, y le besa con fiereza, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Él la sujeta con tanta fuerza que ambos casi se hunden por completo bajo el agua.

Katniss tiene la insaciable sensación de que van a estar haciendo esto mucho más a menudo.

Y está totalmente de acuerdo.

* * *

Y final de la segunda (más que rápido diría yo). Podéis ir a agradecérselo a la autora….

Muchos besos.


End file.
